familyguyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Назад в будущее
right Назад в будущее (англ. Back to the Future) — американская научно-фантастическая трилогия фильмов с элементами комедии. Автор сценария Боб Гейл, режиссёр Роберт Земекис. Фильмы рассказывают о путешествиях во времени семнадцатилетнего школьника Марти МакФлая (Майкл Джей Фокс) и его друга-учёного доктора Эмметта Брауна (Кристофер Ллойд) на машине времени, сделанной из ДеЛореана в вымышленном городке Хилл-Велли в Калифорнии. Периодически, в мультсериале встречаются отсылки к этим фильмам. В эпизоде «Mind Over Murder» посетитель бара, поймав чертежи машины времени Стьюи говорит: «А сюда, наверное, ставится конденсатор потоков!» (англ. «sure, here’s where the flux capacitor goes!»). Конденсатор потоков — главная деталь машины времени из фильма. В серии «If I’m Dyin’, I’m Lyin’» Питер сообщает, что его двоюродный брат Руфус снимал эксплуатационный фильм «Чёрный в будущее» (англ. Black to the Future)Однако переводчики решили поизвращаться и перевели как «Черным-черно»., в чём-то являвшийся пародией на «Назад в будущее», так как там присутствуют некоторые копирующие фильм сцены. В «Perfect Castaway» Питер рассказывает, что однажды собрал машину времени из ДеЛореана и решил отправиться в 1955 год (тот же год был целевым в первом фильме), но неудачно. Стьюи, пытаясь убить Лоис в эпизоде «The Courtship of Stewie’s Father», промахивается из арбалета, но успокаивает себя тем, что, наверняка, он не первый, кто просчитался. Следующая за этим врезка представляет собой пародию на начало второго фильма, где проблемой детей Марти и Дженнифер Док называет то, что их дочь выйдет замуж за чёрного. Солидную пародию на первые два фильма (особенно, на первый), представляет собой эпизод «Meet the Quagmires»: Сцена побега от нацистов в серии «Road to Germany» сопровождается музыкой «Hoverboard Chase» из фильма, а также вообще она копирует соответствующую сцену — Стьюи в прошлом приспосабливает доску с колёсиками от некоей чьей-то вещи под скейтборд, после чего едет перед машиной, пока в него бросают бутылки, а в конце перепрыгивает через неё, пропустив доску под днищем, а машина попадает в навоз. Кроме того, здание с лабораторией очень напоминает здание суда. А также, когда Стьюи и Брайан прибывают в прошлое, перед машиной появляются три вспышки, а при появлении они оставляют за собой две огненные линии. Это отсылки на перемещение машины в фильме. В следующем же эпизоде «Baby Not on Board» Питер рассказывает друзьям о том, что у него было тяжёлое утро. Ему позвонил Док и сообщил, что время уже 8:25, после чего Питер понимает, что опоздал в школу и на скейтборде едет туда под песню «The Power of Love», что опять же копирует соответствующую сцену из начала первого фильма. И в следующем же эпизоде «The Man with Two Brians» Питер в разговоре с Брайаном внезапно оказывается со шлемом для чтения мыслей на голове и цитирует Дока: «Это значит, что эта хреновина вообще не работает!» (англ. «It means that this damn thing doesn’t work at all!»). И ещё спустя пару эпизодов, в «The Juise Is Loose», к Стьюи, застрявшему на крыше, прибегает Марти МакФлай и пытается рассказать о будущем. И в конце всё того же сезона, в эпизоде «Three Kings», где Питер рассказывает книгу Стивена Кинга «Тело», действие которой происходит в 1955 году, Клив Браун спрашивает друзей: «Как вам новый парень в школе, Марти МакФлай? Он словно появился из ниоткуда!» (англ. «What do you think of that new kid at school, Marty McFly? Seems like he just showed up out of nowhere.»). Марти МакФлай в первом фильме прибыл именно в 1955 год и пришёл в школу. Однако он никому там не говорил, как его зовут. В «Business Guy» одно из завещаний Картера начинается со слов «Если вы смотрите это видео, значит поезду не удалось разогнать ДеЛореан до 88 миль в час, и я застрял в 1885 году». Отсылка к сюжету третьего фильма. В пародии на пятый эпизод «Звёздных войн» «Something, Something, Something, Dark Side» Лея говорит Люку «Не знаю почему, но когда я тебя целую, словно я целую брата.» (англ. «I don’t know what it is, but when I kiss you, it’s like kissing my brother.»). Ту же фразу Лоррейн говорит Марти в первом фильме. Тонкость юмора здесь в том, что Лоррейн была матерью Марти, в то время как Люк и Лея — действительно брат и сестраЭтот момент присутствует далеко не во всех версиях эпизода, несмотря на то, что и в предыдущем, и в следующем есть ссылки на его присутствие.. В той же серии изменена концовка. В оригинальном фильме камера уходит из корабля, и на этом эпизод заканчивается. Здесь же она влетает обратно, и Люк возмущается, что осталось много нераскрытых вопросов, после чего ему приносят письмо от Дока из 1885 года. После прочтения Люк радуется, а камера выходит из корабля, и появляется надпись «To Be Concluded→». Эта сцена почти полностью копирует концовку фильма «Назад в будущее 2»: и реплики, и текст письма, и надпись, и музыку. Почтальона озвучил Джо Флаерти, исполнивший эту роль в фильме. Когда Стьюи остаётся в прошлом в «The Big Bang Theory», он отправляет Брайану письмо, которое доставляет почтальон из Ватикана. Отсылка аналогична предыдущей. И почтальона опять озвучивает Джо Флаерти. В середине эпизода Бертрам, услышав разговор Стьюи с продавцом, произносит «Так значит, Стьюи Гриффин изобрёл машину времени!». Ту же фразу, только про Дока Брауна, говорит Бифф во втором фильме. Ещё одной отсылкой является тот факт, что машина времени работает на плутонии, хотя раньше она работала на уране. Название эпизода «Back to the Pilot» — отсылка к названию трилогии (Back to the Future). Во время драки с цыплёнком Эрни в эпизоде «Internal Affairs» Питер и Эрни случайно попадают на машину времени Стьюи, после чего оказываются в 1885 году. Во-первых, поломка повозки, на которую они попадают, покадрово повторяет поломку повозки из «Назад в будущее 3», а потом они падают на машину времени, толкаемую паровозом, в которой Марти пытался перенестись в 1985 год. Одним словом, они попадают в события фильма и участвуют в них. Примечания Категория:Фильмы